


Dichotomy

by JudyL



Series: Magnificent 7 missing scenes [3]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for Sins of the Past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dichotomy

  


Josiah watched JD stalk away, then hefted Vin’s gun in his hand.

“Hey, Chris,” he said holding the holstered Mare’s leg out to Larabee.

“Vin’s?” Chris asked rhetorically.

“Vin may be needin’ his gun,” Josiah replied thinking of their plan to free Vin.

Chris nodded, took the weapon and headed for the stables where his horse waited, already saddled.

Josiah watched him go, his mind playing over the dichotomy of their group. On one hand, the seven of them had been hired as peace keepers, lawmen, sworn to uphold the law. Yet, their group was comprised of a gunslinger, a ladies’ man, an ex-bounty hunter with a bounty on his head, a defrocked preacher, a gambler, an ex-slave and a green-horn, all of whom were willing to do whatever it took to keep their friend from hanging for a crime he didn’t commit.

Where should their loyalty lie? With the law? With justice? With Vin? 

Josiah turned to look down the street where Buck was explaining things to JD. JD obviously believed in Vin and what was right, but Josiah also knew the kid believed in the law and justice being done for wrongs committed.

JD was now learning the hard way that sometimes justice meant different things depending on which side you were on. For Vin, justice would only be done when his name was cleared and Eli Joe was charged with the crime instead. For the family of the dead man, justice meant Vin Tanner at the end of a rope.

The Marshall and his men thought they were doing right by taking a wanted man back to justice. JD and the rest of the Seven thought they were doing right by helping Vin get free.  
Both sides believed they had right on their side. 

Josiah knew he couldn’t let Vin hang, but couldn’t help but wonder how this choice would affect all of them. How would the townsfolk see them? What would the Judge have to say? Would they be able to stay in Four Corners after all was said and done?

Later, after Yates was exposed as a false lawman and Eli Joe was dead, Josiah would consider a different dichotomy, the one that held them together. How could seven such different men with so little faith in themselves and God be so loyal to each other?

It was a question he didn’t know the answer to, but hoped he’d have a long time to figure out.


End file.
